There has heretofore been known a technique of constructing a three-dimensional object in a simulated space. Also, in the recent electric and electronic devices, digitization and speeding up of electronic circuits have increased electromagnetic noise and exogenous noise. Therefore, an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) design is made to reduce generation of radio noise and to ensure resistance to the exogenous noise.
There has heretofore been known, for example, a technique of specifying an opening in an object, through which radio waves, static electricity, and the like come in and out (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-114728).
Also, there has heretofore been known, for example, a technique of checking an electrical connection state of two component models included in a three-dimensional assembly model (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-026173).
Moreover, there has heretofore been known, for example, a technique of calculating a resonance frequency from an opening size in an electromagnetic field intensity calculation apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H08-122377).
Moreover, there has heretofore been known, for example, a technique in which, if a hole shape unrelated to welding is included in an apparatus having a three-dimensional shape indicated by a three-dimensional shape data on a display screen, the hole shape is easily and quickly selected and deleted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-205139).
Moreover, there has heretofore been known, for example, a technique of analyzing an electromagnetic wave resonance phenomenon of a product housing attributed to its structure at a frequency to be reduced, and visualizing the entire region of the analysis while suppressing the use of computational resources (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-92244).
Furthermore, there has heretofore been known, for example, a technique of suppressing unnecessary electromagnetic radiation attributed to a common mode current related to a system including a printed circuit board and a metal housing when the ground of the printed circuit board is connected and fixed to the metal housing in an electronic device, for example (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-171106).
However, in the conventional techniques, it is difficult to detect a resonance frequency of a wave leaking through an opening included in an object in a simulated space at the early stage of design. For this reason, a leakage spot of the wave may only be identified at the final stage of design, leading to significant rework of design. Therefore, a method for identifying in advance a spot where leakage may occur has been demanded.
According to one aspect, it is an object of the embodiment to provide a resonance frequency check method and a resonance frequency check apparatus capable of specifying a wave leakage spot and reducing rework of design of the leakage spot.